


Check!

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flames101 for the JJ/Hotch Safe Haven Group on FB. Hotch receives an mysterious invitation on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flames101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames101/gifts).



> Author's Note: Written for Flames101 for the JJ-Hotch Safe Haven Valentine's Day Exchange over on Facebook. My prompts were "Valentine's Day Cards, Moonlight, the song At Last by Etta James." Happy Valentine's Day, Rania!

Hotch glanced down at the card in his hand for the sixth, or was it seventh, time in an hour. When he had arrived to his office that morning, he found a red envelope on his desk wit his name. He opened it to reveal a Valentine's Day card covered with hearts.

"What do you have there?" Rossi asked, pointing at Hotch's hand.

"Uh." Inwardly, Hotch berated himself for not hiding the card. "It's a Valentine's Day card."

Rossi grinned. "From Beth?"

Hotch sighed as he concentrated on the paper in front of him. "We broke up awhile ago."

"I know," Rossi sighed, "but I was thinking maybe she sent the card as an apology for whatever happened between the two of you and that she wants you back."

"I'm pretty sure that the cowboy she was riding along with the cowboy riding her when I went to surprise her during our case up there was a huge sign that she didn't want me, let alone want me back."

Rossi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I never knew she was... into that kind of thing."

Hotch tore his eyes up to briefly look at Rossi. "Neither did I."

"So, who is the card from?" Rossi asked after a few moments of silence."

"I... don't know." Hotch groaned when Rossi continued to stare at him with a knowing smirk. "It was on my desk when I got here so either someone here did it or we've got a major security breach." Hotch paused as a thought overcame him. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

Rossi threw his hands up, defensively. "Not me. This is the first I've heard of it. What does it say?"

Hotch glanced down at the card. "Actually," he cleared his throat. "Actually, it's more of invitation than a Valentine's Day card."

"An invitation to what?"

"Uh." Hotch pulled at his collar. "It just says for me to show up at the Moonlight Cafe tonight at nine-thirty to meet my, um, Valentine."

Rossi was nearly vibrating with glee. "And you have no idea who sent it?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't recognize the handwriting?"

"So, what are you wearing?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not going," Hotch retorted.

Rossi froze. "Why not? You just told me yourself that you and Beth broke up after you found her engaged in some pornographic activity. You're not still pining for her, are you?"

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Any emotional attachment I had to Beth was left in her bedroom after that day. No, I'm not going because I have no idea who sent this and even if I did, I have no desire to pursue another relationship at this time."

"Are you sure about that?" Rossi questioned.

"What's that suppose to mean, Dave?"

Rossi stood. "It means that I've seen the way you've looked at a certain newly single member of our team when you think no one would notice." He laughed off the glare he received. "I think you should go. You have your phone, your gun, and your superior profiling skills to keep you safe. Plus, I know where and when you'll be. You never know, Hotch, you just might find new love there."

Hotch returned to his paperwork after Rossi left his office, but found he was unable to concentrate. He once again found himself drawn to the Valentine's day card on his desk. For the first time, he seriously considered showing up at the cafe that night.

It was a thought that he cursed himself for having later as he stood outside the Moonlight Cafe. The cafe's windows were decked out in paper hearts and cut-out cupids. The restaurant appeared to be open as the lights were all on, but Hotch was unable to see anyone inside. Figuring he might as well see it to the end now that he was there, Hotch took a deep breath and pushed his way inside.

The hostess was young with an eager smile on her face. She pointed him towards the dining room. His heart pounding in his chest, Hotch stepped forward. The dining room was empty save for one lone woman. She was turned away from him, but he would recognize those blond tresses anywhere.

"JJ?" he croaked.

She spun around, slowly, allowing him to fully appreciate the red dress that accentuated all her curves. JJ gave him a crooked smile as she whispered, "Surprised?"

Hotch took a step, his eyes wide. "I- You did this?" She nodded. "For me?" Again, she nodded. "Why?"

JJ huffed, nervously. "You really don't know?"

"No."

She held out a hand to him. "Dance with me?"

Hotch stared at the milky hand being offered to him. The butterflies that had been dancing all evening seemed to have suddenly gotten caught in a whirlwind. His skin tingled when it came into contact with hers. Hotch pulled her close, breathing in her lavender scent. He tucked her under his chin as music came over the speakers. Hotch smiled when he realized that they were playing one of his favorite song, "At Last" by Etta James. Glancing around the room as they twirled, Hotch noticed that the table was covered with his favorites foods. It was clear that she had gone to a lot of trouble.

"JJ," Hotch whispered as the song ended and a new one came on. She pulled her head back to look up at him. "Why did you ask me here?"

"You've... seemed so down lately. I just wanted to do something that would make you smile," JJ replied.

Hotch felt a shudder of disappointment flow through him. She did this because her friend was feeling down. "Oh."

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "When I heard that Jack was spending the night with Jessica, I came up with this idea."

"How did you set this up anyway?" Hotch felt his stomach drop as he thought of the only person he knew with the means to rent out a restaurant on Valentine's Day. "Did Dave help you?"

"No," JJ said, quickly, perplexed by his angry undertone. "No one on the team knows about this. I know the owners and I asked them to keep the restaurant opened a little later. They usually close at nine. It's why I asked you to come at nine-thirty."

Hotch focused his gaze on the wall behind her. "Who did you get to write the card? I know it wasn't yours."

She blushed. "I actually got Henry's teacher to write it for me. I didn't want to risk you not showing up if you recognized my handwriting."

"Why wouldn't I want to spend the evening with my friend?"

At the emphasis on his last word, JJ stopped dancing. She stepped out of his arms. Her blue eyes were suddenly unsure and worried. "I'm... sorry, Hotch. I didn't mean to make you... uncomfortable. I-I guess I misread the signs."

Hotch grabbed her arm to bring her back to him when she turned away, a small kernel of hope blossoming in his chest. "What signs?"

"Please don't," she begged. "I'm embarrassed enough already. Let's just have a nice meal and forget all about this."

"Please, JJ," Hotch pushed.

She sighed. "We've been spending a lot of time together since Will and Beth, you know. I can't remember a time that I've seen you so relaxed as I have when you're sitting on my couch on a Saturday afternoon, barefoot, holding Henry on your lap and Jack to your side while watching cartoons. You been pairing up with me on cases lately and assigned our rooms next to each other."

Hotch ducked his head. "I didn't realize that I had been doing that."

"Oh." JJ's cheeks flamed red. She covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not," Hotch assured her. He grabbed her arms, drawing her hands down, but didn't release her. "I didn't realize that I was doing that. What I know is that I've been finding excuses to sit next to you on the plane. I've been maneuvering seating at dinner so that we're beside each other. I know that the highlight of my morning is when you stop to see if I want to grab coffee with you." He ran his thumbs over her wrists. "I didn't expect you to return my feelings."

JJ licked her lips, playfully. "So, you have feelings?" He nodded. "What kind of feelings?"

Hotch grimaced. Expressing himself was one of the hardest things for him to do. "I, um, I-" He took a deep breath and tried again. "I- Oh, hell!" He pulled her flush against body. Stopping only to move a piece of hair from across her lips, he captured her mouth, claiming it as his own.

"Wow," JJ gasped when they came up for air several minutes later.

"Yeah," he agreed, placing his forehead against hers. Hotch cupped her cheek. "In case you didn't get that, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you."

She stood on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his swollen lips. "I'm pretty sure it's mutual."

Hotch grinned. "That's good. Otherwise, Monday might be a bit awkward."

"You know," JJ purred, running her hands through his hair, "I happen to have an empty apartment."

"Oh really?"

She nodded. "And I happen to be kid-free until tomorrow afternoon."

Hotch dipped his head to place a kiss just below her ear. "I happen to be in the same boat."

"Well, then, what do you say we wrap up our food to go and discuss these 'feelings'?"

"Check!"

THE END


End file.
